


Of the Same Nature

by babygirl223



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fighting, Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, its my first writing be nice xoxo, probs more to come - Freeform, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl223/pseuds/babygirl223
Summary: Kylo Ren doesn't know how to feel about training Snoke's "newest" prodigy, Y/N, who also possesses the ability to use the force and has been Snoke’s hidden apprentice for years. But, once she meets Kylo Ren she realizes that they share more in common than she thought.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Who is Y/N?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bbs! This is my first writing so lmk if you guys like it and think i should continue :) 
> 
> There is gonna be a few chapters before anything dirty happens (get your mind out of the gutter)!

You had no idea why you were being sent to the Star Killer base. You had felt content traveling the galaxy solo, occasionally meeting with Snoke to further develop your use of the Force. Unfortunately, Snoke never allowed you to use it. You traveled from galaxy to galaxy, planet to planet, killing people who got in your way, with no one any wiser as to who you were. You yearned for respect and power and loathed that Kylo Ren received all the attention and praise you deserved as well. You begged Snoke time and time again to allow you to go and fight, even on something as pathetic as secret missions to help Kylo Ren, with or without his knowledge, just as a way to allow you to release some anger, but time and time again he said no. 

You were a hidden apprentice, Snoke’s ‘secret project.’ Everybody in the galaxy believed that Snoke’s only prodigy was Kylo Ren. Asshole. He got constant praise, thinking he was a god among men, but little did he know he had an equally powerful counterpart, a woman none the less. 

Snoke told you that some men would be coming to pick you up and transfer you to the star killer base, presumably to meet Kylo. Before you could even ask why he left you. Alone yet again. You wondered how Kylo would react if he even knew of your mere existence. But then again, why would he, he was used to the attention being on him and nobody else.

You sat aboard a ship, one belonging to the men who accompanied you. You assumed they were the Knights of Ren. Funny that the most powerful man in the galaxy needed a posse to keep him safe, you thought to yourself. They were a group of brainless neanderthals, fighting each other for fun while you sat and watched unphased. Nobody had said a word to you since they arrived to pick you up, not even a “hello” or a name. You broke the silence by announcing you wanted to fight the next round. A crowd of masked faces turned to you in what you assumed to be disbelief. 

“Did I stutter?” you asked, confidence dripping off each word. 

The men chuckled softly and peered towards the shortest one of the group, nodding towards you, one of the men even suggesting that he “Take it easy on her.” This only made you chuckle. 

You approached him, while the following five men stepped back to watch. Throwing your hair up into a ponytail and readying your stance, you motioned for him to make the first move. He stepped towards you, throwing a punch, which you quickly avoided. He swung again and missed. The men shifted their poses, eager to see what would occur next. You chuckled softly, “Is that the best you’ve got?” you asked. He swung again, this time your reaction was slower, allowing the back of his hand to connect to your jaw, drawing blood in your mouth. You smiled and spit it on the floor—finally, a fair fight. You charged at him, using your stealth to catch him off guard, the shock of the movement causing him to fall to the ground. You used this opportunity to grab his left arm and twist it behind his back, kneeling on his lower spine to keep him docile. 

“How could Kylo Ren have a knight so clearly useless on his band of guards? Does he have a death wish?” you spoke lowly enough for him to hear. 

You threw his arm to the side, standing up and walking to return to your seat. He quickly returned to his feet, charging at you, causing you to chuckle and flick your hand to the side, sending his flying towards the nearest wall. 

“Clearly nobody informed you children in on who you were bringing home, huh?” 

The faces looked at their companion who was hanging on the wall, unable to move, but you were able to feel his anger from across the room. You rolled your eyes and released your grasp on him, dropping him to the floor. 

He stood up, quickly grabbing his weapon off the floor and lurching towards you. He was a mere foot away from you when you held your hand out in front of you, causing him to freeze in place. You motioned downwards causing him to drop to his knees in front of you when you whispered,  
“You should have a little more respect for somebody who could kill you in a heartbeat?”  
The mask said nothing but gazed up at you.  
“Now are you going to tell me your name, or will I have to peer into that pea-sized brain of yours and find out myself.” 

“Trudgen,” a low voice whispered. 

“Good boy,” you smiled. “Now Trudgen was it” you paused “please inform me as to why I need to be on this godforsaken ship.” 

“I don’t know…” he paused, unsure of what to call you. 

“Y/N,” you spoke. 

“I don’t know Y/N. We were not told why to bring you back, but we were ordered to do so.” 

“Do any of your useless comrades here know, or do you all blindly follow orders?” you asked, shifting your gaze to the following five men staring at you, with their weapons ready to attack. You rolled your eyes and motioned your other hand towards the men, causing them to drop their weapons to the ground in unison. 

None of the men spoke up. 

“I want an answer now, or I will kill each one of you by hand,” you spat. 

As soon as the words left your mouth, a door hissed open, and a tall man boarded the ship. The loud footsteps, followed by the swift movement of his cape, let you know exactly who it was.

You released your grasp on the men and turned to meet your new friend. 

“Kylo Ren,” you smirked.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N explores the Star Killer base and quickly gets put in her place by Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo a little tension! The steamy stuff is coming soon kiddos, but this is a slow burn so be patient :)

Kylo scanned the room, instantly furious that one of his men was kneeling on the floor towards some peasant that Snoke told him to bring to the base. He seethed with anger as he told the man to stand up and bring the girl to her room. 

The rest of the men quickly picked up their weapons, while Trudgen returned to his feet running to join them. 

Two men stood by your sides, aiming to grab your arms as you walked. 

“Boys I think I’ve proved myself well enough for you do know I don’t need a babysitter to hold me as we go to my room,” you shifted your gaze to Kylo, “So are you going to introduce yourself or are we skipping formalities?” 

“I know that you’re aware of who I am,” Kylo sneered, “But why would I need to know who you are?” 

“Well, considering Snoke arranged for us to meet, I thought you’d want to know my name, but clearly your ego is so large and far up your ass that you don’t seem to care,” you smiled fakely at him. 

“I could have you killed for speaking to your Supreme Leader like that.” 

“I would love to see you try” you spat. 

“Enough. Bring her to her quarters at one.” 

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the bag of personal items you were instructed to bring, and followed the Knights to your room. As you passed Kylo you spoke with sarcasm dripping off your tongue, “Commander” his gaze shifting to you, “If I were you, and fortunately I’m not, I would send your boy band for some more training. It would be a shame if anybody found out that a girl like myself was able to take down one of your strongest men.” 

Before you allowed him to respond, you continued to walk down the hallway to your room. Even the thought felt weird. Your room. On the Star Killer base. You had a room. It didn’t sit right with you.

Once you arrived at the door, you turned towards the two men who escorted you there. 

“Do I get to know any names, or will my chaperones go un-thanked?” 

“Vicrul” one stated, he nodded his head at the other one, “Ap’Lek” 

“Well thank you boys, but I think I’ve got it from here.” You smiled and turned to enter your room. 

You were shocked by what greeted you. It was a large room, not massive of course, consisting of a small kitchen, living space, bedroom, and bathroom. The room was dark, black, and dark grey filling the space, with small accents of red scattered throughout the apartment (if you could call it that). The bed was large, covered in a black comforter and black and grey pillowcases. A nightstand with a small lamp accompanying it was placed on each side. A small bench sat at the end of the bed, lined with red cushions. To the left were massive windows, stretching from ceiling to floor, granting you access to one of the most astonishing views; stars as far as the eye could see. You set the bag down on the bed and stepped into the bathroom. The walls were a much lighter shade of grey, the sink was in the middle of a dark grey and black marble countertop, directly behind a claw foot bathtub. Interesting interior design for the most intimidating man of the galaxy you chuckled. Next to the bathtub was a large shower with glass doors, a black robe which appeared to be your size hung next to light grey towels. Clearly the man has a color preference. 

You deiced that now was as a good a time as any to explore the ship. You walked towards the door and as soon as it opened one of your friends stood outside. 

“So what, does the boss have you watching me at all hours of the day too?” 

A familiar face, well mask, chuckled softly and turned to you. 

“Well yes. Master Ren doesn’t quite trust you yet, seeing as you fought and won against one of his strongest men” Vicrul said. 

“Master” you laughed “Do you all have pet names for each other?”

“It’s not a pet name, it’s a sign of respect” he stated. 

“Sounds kinky to me. He really likes for you guys to know he’s in charge huh” 

He said nothing in response. 

“So Vicrul, am I allowed to look around my humble home or no?” 

“You are Miss Y/N, but I will have to accompany you.” 

“I figured nothing less, and you can drop the formalities considering you’re the only one I seem to like.” 

He showed you around the ship, stopping at the cafeteria, medical bay, meeting rooms, and your personal favorite, the Knights of Ren training room. As soon as Vicrul mentioned they had one you demanded to see it. Once the doors opened your eyes lit up. 

“This is incredible” you gasped. Every weapon you could think of was at your disposal, as well as an entire gym set up accompanied with every possible thing these brutes could use to hurt each other. 

“I want to train now,” you said, “Can you show me that at least one of his majesty’s knights can prove their worth?” 

He chuckled and nodded, “I can’t promise I’ll go as easy on you as Trudgen did.” 

“Oh please,” you stated, “That was embarrassing, I thought I would actually have a fun fight on my hands” you smiled wickedly. 

Entering the middle of the space, he set his weapon down and faced you. You leaned your neck to the side, cracking the stiff bones and shaking yourself awake, adrenaline rushing through your veins. 

This time you took the first move, quickly throwing a punch at his helmet, which stung your knuckles as you pulled your arm back. He didn’t even flinch, but you could hear him chuckle softly, as he quickly stuck you, hitting you in your gut. You bent over, wrapping your arms around the pain, but not for long. You stormed towards him pushing him to his back as you continued on the floor.

You landed a few more strikes to his head before he thrust his hips up, sending you flying to your back. He slapped you hard in the face and whispered, “do you want to keep going”, amusement dripping off every word. 

You used this opportunity to bring your knee in between his legs and flipping him onto his back, you used the Force to keep his arms at his side as you whispered back to him, “I guess that’s up to you?” 

You sat straddling him, wondering how far you push Kylo’s precious Knight. 

“I’d love to get to see the face of the Knight who got so cocky with me.” You slid your hands up from his chest to the sides of his helmet, releasing it with a hiss. 

Once you pulled it off you were greeted with an attractive face. 

“A human I see” you smiled, “and not a bad looking one too. It’s a shame though if we met under different circumstances, I bet we would have had fun,” you said with a wink. 

As if he read your thoughts, and why wouldn’t he, Kylo walked through the doors of the training area. 

“What the hell is going on?” He spat. “Get up immediately.” You rose to your feet, releasing your grasp on Vicrul. He stood quickly putting his helmet on and rushing out the door. 

Kylo turned towards you, “What do you think you’re doing? Fucking around and harassing my Knights?” 

“Harassing?! Please. I was helping them practice, which they desperately need,” you spoke furrowing your brows, you continued, “Is it not concerning to you that since I’ve encountered two of your Knights they’ve lost, both times?” 

“Maybe they were distracted considering the whore that decided to sit on top of them” 

“I would watch who you’re fucking talking to Ren, you’re not as powerful as you think” 

He stepped close to you grabbing your cheeks tightly between his fingers. “I would watch your fucking mouth when you’re speaking to your Commander” he spat throwing your head to the side. 

Fuming with anger you motioned your hand towards him, sending him into the wall. You held him in place as you walked towards him. “For your information, Commander, you are not the only person on this ship who should be feared. I see who you are behind this pathetic mask, and believe me, I am waiting for the day Snoke allows me to kill you. The First Order would suffice much better without a child who lets his anger make his decisions, every, single, time.” 

Before you could release your grip, he broke free. You were shocked, this had never happened to you before. Snoke never mentioned that anybody would be able to withstand your powers before. Before you could process another thought, you felt him tightening the air around your throat. 

“Little girl I know who you are. Snoke told me very little of you, just that you were some apprentice he was training. So, I took it upon myself to do some research. You were abandoned as a child, yes? Never one to make friends or have a family of her own. Leaving trails of blood and bodies everywhere you go. You think you are so powerful only because you have never met your match.” 

You grasped at your throat struggling to take any air in if possible. 

“You were sent here so I can help you develop your powers, something that Snoke saw fit. And as much as I hate to admit it you have a sliver of potential. But if I catch you pulling any stunts like this again, I will have you killed regardless of what Snoke wants me to do. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-Yes” you spoke, barely above a whisper. 

“Good” he stated, releasing the grasp on your throat. 

You fell to your hands and knees, gasping for air. 

“Training will begin at 0500 tomorrow morning, and it is your best interest not to be late.” 

“Yes Commander” you snapped. 

And with that, he left.


	3. Training Better be Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has her first unofficial day of training, and she learns that Kylo knows more about her than she'd care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension is so real omg  
> also I threw in a few easter eggs :)

After "training," you reported back to your room, still sore from the beating you took. You were still in shock, _how was he able to break my hold on him_? He was strong, of course, perhaps more so than you assumed. Something about him was intoxicating though you hated to admit it. How he could easily take control of anything and anyone he wanted- and fortunately that anyone was you.

You hated how he made you feel. You were so used to being dominant in any “relationship” you were in…if you could even call it that. Since Snoke had you always moving, you never got to settle down with one man for more than a week- if that. That being said, the relationships were mainly sexual… nothing extraordinary, and of course, you always were in charge. It wasn’t a foreign feeling to you, being dominant and taking control, but you always wanted a break. And something about Commander Ren got you excited… the way he could easily do what he wanted to you without laying a hand on you… _enough_.

You filled the tub up with hot water and stepped in. Submerging yourself under, the water burned but felt good on your stressed body. You took a deep breath in, causing pain in your stomach from when you were hit. The pain, however, wasn’t unbearable; it was almost enjoyable? The feeling of victory over one of Ren’s precious Knights filled you with a sense of pride… among other things. You couldn’t help but let your mind wander over the thoughts of the Knights… especially Vicrul. Maybe because he was the only face you’ve seen since you boarded the Star Killer, but it wasn’t a bad face to be greeted by either.

You felt your hands wander down your body. Passing the bruise forming on your stomach, the pain felt almost enticing. Knowing how strong and large these men were had you feeling something. Your hands continued lower as you let out a sigh.

Thinking about how broad he was, and how strong his hands were- _oh the things those hands could do._

Your hands dropped lower, playing with your thighs and trailing your fingers closer to your heat.

It was almost sad… it hadn’t even been a full day aboard this base, and you couldn’t keep your hands off yourself. Shaking your head, you snapped yourself out of your alluring trance. You stood up and quickly moved over to the shower, quickly washing your hair and body, then wrapping yourself in a fluffy grey towel.

Getting dressed, you pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt provided for you. Not to your surprise, they were black. You sat in bed, still thinking about Vicrul, embarrassed that a man you had seen once had such an effect on you.

You set your alarm for 4:00 am, which should be a crime. Hoping that you would forget your sultry thoughts by tomorrow, you fell asleep. Your eyes shot open as your alarm sounded off loudly in your ear. You rolled your eyes, _what kind of psycho wants to start training at 5 am?_ You walked to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on the machine. You went to check the fridge, and to your surprise, it was full of basically everything you could want. You decided that since you were training, an omelet would be easiest. You cut up some vegetables and scrambled some eggs, pulling out a pan and quickly throwing the ingredients together. By the time you cleaned the pan out, the coffee was ready. You ate quickly, getting ready to get changed and start the training. You looked in the closet and saw a collection of dark-colored jumpsuits. You ran your fingers over the fabrics and wondered how will these ever survive battle? _The material is too thin, and there’s no protection. Stupid Kylo Ren probably never thought he’d have a female member on his team…_

You threw one of the black ones on, throwing on a sports bra on as well. You finished the outfit with a pair of combat boots, at least something was ready for the field. You finished off the look with a tight ponytail and looked at the clock, 4:45. _Shit, I hope this place isn’t too far away._

Part of you wondered why you cared so much to be on time, the other part of you was scared of what Kylo would do to you if you were even a minute late, sadly this part was also excited to see what he’d do as well. You looked into the mirror, pleased with your final look, and headed towards the door. As it hissed open, you weren’t surprised to be greeted by one of the Knights.

“And you are?”

“Ushar,” a low voice responded.

“Glad to see your chipper this morning Usher,” you retorted.

You walked together to the training center, once you stepped in, Ren spoke, “You’re late.”

You furrowed your brows and looked at the clock: 4:58 – _two minutes early_.

“Two minutes early is late. I thought you would want to impress your Commander?”

“Ren I’m not in the mood to play games, you told me to be here at 5, here I am.”

“Enough,” he boomed, “Start warming up, Ushar, you are relieved.”

“Yes, Commander,” you heard before the Knight vanished through the doors.

You walked into the center of the room, stretching your arms and legs when you asked, “Where’s my friend Vicrul? I missed him this morning.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did,” Ren stated, almost chuckling through the synthesizer.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you snapped back.

“You know what it means, and if your thoughts were as loud as I heard, I’d believe Vicrul heard them as well.”

You paused your stretches and looked up at him, “Just because you can read people's minds or whatever doesn’t grant you permission to listen to mine whenever you want- my thoughts are not for you to take at your whim.”

This time he audibly chuckled, “You know I can take what I want?”

_Like hell, you can._

“I heard that.”

“Were you ever going to tell me the Knights can see in my head too? Or was that going to be a little secret between you and your fan club?”

“Figure it out,” he stated blandly.

“Excuse me?” you quickly retorted, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“Figure out how to see what I’m thinking, and you’ll find your answer.”

You rolled your eyes, _what a fucking dumbass_.

Within a few strides, he was in front of you, his leather gloves grabbing your cheeks, forcing you to look at him.

“Fix your fucking attitude,” he said, throwing your head to the side.

You looked up at him, focused on the slit in his mask where his eyes were.

You focused your concentration on behind the mask, focusing on his head. You saw nothing, this us stupid you huffed.

“Again,” he said blandly.

You sighed and rolled your eyes, focusing harder, after a few moments, a sentence flowed around in your head.

_They can’t hear your words per se, they know what you’re feeling._

You took a deep breath, shaking yourself out of the sensation you just felt.

“Is that true?” you began, “They can only feel what I feel? Not know my exact thoughts?”

“Yes, that’s true.”

You sighed a breath of relief. _Thank god_.

“So, none of them will know how you wanted to fuck yourself to the thought of one of my Knights; only I will know that. They’ll just think you felt aroused for another reason.”

Your eyes widened, staring at him in complete shock; you didn’t know how to feel. You should be embarrassed, but the way the words rolled off his tongue and through the synthesizer made you aroused beyond words. Nobody had ever talked to you in that way, and you absolutely loved it.


	4. Training was Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is being sassy again & Kylo is already sick of it.

“What I do in my quarters is hardly any of your business” you snapped.

“It is entirely my business, especially when you come here attempting to sleep with one of my Knights; not to mention that you have been begging to be put in your place since before you arrived.”

“This conversation is over” you retorted, “Let’s begin the training, _please_.”

“Training is done for the day. Practice getting into peoples’ thoughts until tomorrow.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” you almost laughed, “You woke me up at 5 am to tell me I need more practice?! No shit.”

“I will not tell you again, you will speak to me with respect.”

“Or _what_?”

“Or I’ll teach you a lesson about respect.”

You laughed in response before you were cut short with a force gripping around your throat.

“On your knees. _Now_.”

You dropped to your knees preparing to take whatever punishment he gave you. Though you hated to admit it, his confidence and control had you turned on beyond belief.

Looking up at him, his mask gazed back down at you. You had only hoped he couldn’t see in your mind right now.

He lightened his grasp on your throat, “Tell me if you don’t want to do this.”

Anticipating what was going to happen, you nodded in response.

“Use your words- - I know how much you like to talk back.”

“I want this.” “Commander” he spat.

“I-I want this Commander” you managed to choke out.

“Good,” he said palming his arousal through his pants.

“I’ve wanted to put that dirty fucking mouth to work since you first opened it.”

You moaned quietly in response.

“I know how much you like when I take control, or my Knights for that matter, or for any man looking in your general direction. Am I right?”

“Yes... you’re right, Commander,” you mewled.

He slowly opened his belt, pushing his hand into his trousers, stoking his shaft softly.

“You will learn not to talk back to me, I am your Commander and you will treat me with respect.”

“Yes, Commander,” you said, your hands sliding to graze your heat through your pants.

“No.” he stated, “That’s not what this is. Only good girls get to cum, not disrespectful sluts.”

You moaned yet again.

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Good. Now let’s put that filthy mouth to use” he growled, pulling his cock out of his pants.

You were shocked, not only by the size, but to see that he had flesh - - he was human like you.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to wrap those dirty lips around your Commander’s cock?”

You snapped yourself out of your thoughts and crawled closer to Kylo.

You opened your mouth and licked a stripe up his shaft and around his head, collecting his pre-cum onto your tongue.

You reached your hand up and spit into it, quickly grabbing onto his shaft, eager to please him.

You quickly pumped your hand on his cock, causing him to moan quietly in response.

Wasting no time, you wrapped your lips around his head and taking in as much as you could. You assumed he would be big due to his size alone, but this was something else.

You then felt his hand wrap into the back of your hair, grabbing the ponytail tightly. He shoved your head down, causing you to gag, but not pull back.

He moaned loudly in response. “Such a good girl taking your Commanders cock.”

You moaned against him, causing him to twitch in your mouth. You wanted to touch yourself so badly, but you knew he wouldn’t allow it.

“You can touch your breasts” he whispered.

Usually, you would have snapped at him for invading your thoughts, but needed some kind of touch you didn't care.

You wasted no time, pulling both your hands to your chest and grabbing the skin harshly, squeezing your nipples- the sensation nearly sending you over.

You continued to take him fully, tears streaming down your face as you continued to chock on his massive size. Your soft moans quickly bringing him closer.

He pulled out of your mouth and continued to stoke himself, asking, “Where do you want me to cum?”

Before you could even process the words, you mumbled, “I wanna taste you.”

“What was that?”

“I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste you Commander!”

“Only good girls get to taste their Commander,” he said, moaning loudly and coming on your face.

“Fuck” you whimpered.

He grabbed your cheeks again, “Do you need another lesson?”

You shook your head no, eager to go to your quarters and ride the high you’re feeling now.

“Training continues tomorrow,” he said pulling his pants back up.

“Yes Commander” you whispered.

“And Y/N.”

You looked up at him.

“Try to keep your thoughts to yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO, the smut has begun bbs. Kylo is Kylo OFC extra sassy and in control.


End file.
